1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to continuous batch washers or tunnel washers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method of washing textiles or fabric articles (e.g., clothing, linen) in a continuous batch multiple module tunnel washer wherein the textiles are moved sequentially from one module to the next module. A counter flowing rinse is boosted (e.g., using pumps) to elevate and/or maintain a selected flow rate or flow pressure head. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for washing fabric articles in a continuous batch tunnel washer using an improved flow arrangement wherein the pressure head is boosted at selected modules of the multiple modules of the continuous batch tunnel washer using one or more booster pumps that maintain substantially constant pressure of the rinse liquid that is counter flowed. Multiple dual use modules can be employed which provide faster rinsing with high velocity counterflow, more through put with less water usage by recycling water. After a final module, fabric articles can be transferred to a liquid extraction device (e.g., press or centrifuge) that removes excess water.
2. General Background of the Invention
Currently, washing in a commercial environment is generally conducted with a continuous batch tunnel washer. Such continuous batch tunnel washers are known (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,237) and are commercially available (www.milnor.com). Continuous batch washers have multiple sectors, zones, stages, or modules including pre-wash, wash, rinse and finishing zone.
Commercial continuous batch washing machines in some cases utilize a constant counterflow of liquor. Such machines are followed by a centrifugal extractor or mechanical press for removing most of the liquor from the goods before the goods are dried. Some machines carry the liquor with the goods throughout the particular zone or zones.
When a counterflow is used in the prior art, there is counterflow during the entire time that the fabric articles or textiles are in the main wash module zone. This practice dilutes the washing chemical and reduces its effectiveness.
A final rinse with a continuous batch washer has been performed using a centrifugal extractor or mechanical press. In prior art systems, if a centrifugal extractor is used, it is typically necessary to rotate the extractor at a first low speed that is designed to remove soil laden water before a final extract.
Patents have issued that are directed to batch washers or tunnel washers. The following table provides examples of such patented tunnel washers, each listed patent of the following table being hereby incorporated herein by reference.
TABLEPATENT NO.TITLEISSUE DATE4,236,393Continuous tunnel batch washer2 Dec. 19804,485,509Continuous batch type washing4 Dec. 1984machine and method for operatingsame4,522,046Continuous batch laundry system11 Jun. 19855,211,039Continuous batch type washing18 May 1993machine5,454,237Continuous batch type washing3 Oct. 1995machineUS20110296626Continuous batch tunnel washer8 Dec. 2011and methodWO2011/153398Continuous batch tunnel washer8 Dec. 2011and methodWO 2015/095179Floor Mat And Particulate Laden25 Jun. 2015Material Washing Apparatus AndMethodUS 2015/0167221Floor Mat And Particulate Laden18 Jun. 2015Material Washing Apparatus AndMethod8,689,463Clothes Dryer Apparatus With8 Apr. 2014Improved Lint Removal SystemWO 2014/031757Washer Extractor Apparatus And27 Feb. 2014MethodUS 2014/0053344Washer Extractor Apparatus And27 Feb. 2014MethodUS 2014/0053343Continuous Batch Tunnel Washer27 Feb. 2014And MethodWO 2014/031625Continuous Batch Tunnel Washer27 Feb. 2014And MethodUS 2013/0291314Continuous Batch Tunnel Washer7 Nov. 2013And MethodUS 2013/0213244Laundry Press Apparatus And22 Aug. 2013Method8,370,981Integrated Continuous Batch12 Feb. 2013Tunnel Washer8,365,435Laundry Press Apparatus And5 Feb. 2013MethodWO 2013/016103Laundry Press Apparatus And31 Jan. 2013MethodUS 2013/0025151Laundry Press Apparatus And31 Jan. 2013Method8,336,144Continuous Batch Tunnel Washer25 Dec. 2012And MethodUS 2012/0304487Clothes Dryer Apparatus With6 Dec. 2012Improved Lint Removal System8,166,670Clothes Dryer Apparatus With1 May 2012Improved Lint Removal SystemUS 2012/0023680Integrated Continuous Batch2 Feb. 2012Tunnel WasherWO 2012/009360Modulated Air Flow Clothes Dryer19 Jan. 2012And MethodUS 2011/0283557Modulated Air Flow Clothes Dryer24 Nov. 2011And MethodUS 2011/0225741Continuous Batch Tunnel Washer22 Sep. 2011And MethodWO 2011/109371Washer Extractor And Method9 Sep. 2011US 2011/0209292Washer Extractor And Method1 Sep. 20117,971,302Integrated Continuous Batch5 Jul. 2011Tunnel WasherUS 2010/0313440Laundry Press Apparatus And16 Dec. 2010MethodWO 2010/144715Laundry Press Apparatus And16 Dec. 2010MethodWO 2010/124076Continuous Batch Tunnel Washer28 Oct. 2010And MethodWO 2009/129362Continuous Batch Tunnel Washer22 Oct. 2009And MethodUS 2009/0260161Integrated Continuous Batch22 Oct. 2009Tunnel WasherUS 2009/0260162Continuous Batch Tunnel Washer22 Oct. 2009And MethodUS 2009/0255145Clothes Dryer Apparatus With15 Oct. 2009Improved Lint Removal SystemCN 1553973Continuous Tunnel Batch Washer8 Dec. 2004ApparatusEP 1425455Continuous Tunnel Batch Washer9 Jun. 2004ApparatusUS 2003/0110815Continuous Tunnel Batch Washer19 Jun. 2003ApparatusWO 2003/016608Continuous Tunnel Batch Washer27 Feb. 2003Apparatus